Una sorpresa inesperada
by camila holmes
Summary: John es "citado amablemente" por Mycroft, el cual la espera con una petición totalmente inesperada...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: solo hay un personaje que me pertenece y saldrá en el próximo capitulo, el resto son propiedad de la BBC :)

Disfruten!

* * *

Una sorpresa inesperada

John había terminado su turno en la clínica después de un largo día de trabajo. Realmente había sido una jornada agotadora, pero le reconfortaba la idea de llegar a su casa, lanzarse sobre su cama y dormir hasta que la última gota de cansancio y sueño haya desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Con esa idea en mente salió de su lugar de trabajo dispuesto a tomar un taxi, cuando un elegante auto negro apareció de la nada y freno junto a el. Al reconocerlo suspiro indignado, realmente no quería ver a Mycroft en esos momentos, pero el sabia mejor que nadie lo insistente que podía llegar a ser el político si se lo proponía, así que con mucha resignación abrió la puerta del auto y se subió.

Al entrar se encontró con la asistente de Mycroft (Anthea, si no se equivocaba), quien al igual que la ultima vez seguía acompañada de su inseparable blackberry enviando mensajes a solo Dios sabe quién.

-Mmm… ¿hola?- le dijo John, en un intento de romper el silencio que reinaba en el coche.

-Hola John- lo saludo Anthea sin despegar los ojos de su teléfono.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué quiere tu jefe a esta hora?- pregunto el doctor algo molesto.

Esta vez la morena si levanto la vista antes de responderle- Es un asunto algo personal, tal vez sería mejor que el señor Holmes se lo explique personalmente cuando lleguemos.

Esa respuesta dejo al médico algo desconcertado, y porque no decirlo, algo curioso. Después de todo, de los Holmes se podía esperar cualquier cosa, sobre todo si ese Holmes era "El Gobierno Británico".

Después de unos veinte minutos de viaje, llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, al cual le hicieron entrar y dirigirse inmediatamente al piso ocho. Luego de salir del ascensor, él y Anthea caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta que la morena se detuvo frente a una puerta que abrió con una llave que saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y de inmediato lo hizo pasar.

Al cruzar el umbral, la asistente desapareció inmediatamente por uno de los pasillos del elegante y lujoso departamento en el que entraron. Era un lugar espacioso, lleno de muebles caros y objetos de valor, aunque fue lo único que el rubio fue capaz de apreciar, pues el motivo de su "visita" decidió hacer acto de presencia en la sala.

-Buenas noches John, gracias por aceptar venir a estas horas- fue el saludo brindado por Mycroft, a la vez que le daba un apretón de manos.

"_Como se tuviera opción"_- No es nada Mycroft, ¿Por qué me llamaste?- respondió el doctor devolviendo el saludo.

-Pues… me veo en la obligación de solicitar asistencia médica para alguien, ya que esa persona no es capaz de hacerlo por sí misma- respondió con cautela, mientras media la reacción de John ante su explicación algo vaga.

-…Ok. Y, ¿Quién es esa persona?- pregunto con el mismo tono usado por el político.

-Acompáñame.

John, ahora totalmente curioso y confundido, siguió a Mycroft por todo el departamento que ahora se daba cuenta era bastante grande. De pronto se detuvo frente a una sencilla puerta blanca, y después de soltar un profundo suspiro la abrió y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar primero al doctor.

Una vez dentro, John se encontró con la última cosa que hubiera esperado ver…


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, yo creo que serán unos dos mas después de este y terminamos :)

Disfruten!

* * *

La habitación no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, sus paredes eran de un tono purpura suave y tenia diseños de flores de todos los tamaños y formas pintados en ella, pero lo que capto la atención de John se encontraba en la cama: era una niña pequeña, de no más de seis años, que escuchaba con atención el cuento que Anthea le leía. Sin embargo, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse sus tiernos ojos verdes inmediatamente se centraron en Mycroft y brillaron de emoción.

-¡Papi!- exclamo con voz alegre.

Totalmente incrédulo, John se giro rápidamente para ver a Mycroft, quien cambio su expresión fría y calculadora por una cálida y cariñosa.

-Hola Emily ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto con voz suave mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

-¡Anthea me está leyendo un cuento!- respondió con gran entusiasmo, quitándose de encima las mantas y sentándose en el regazo de su papá para darle un gran abrazo. Iba a decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en John, que seguía observando la escena desde la puerta- papi, ¿Quién es?

Mycroft por un momento pareció confundido, hasta que recordó que el doctor seguía de pie en la entrada de la habitación, así que dándole una mirada lo invito a pasar.

-El se llama John Watson Emily, es un doctor- explico el político con paciencia- vino a examinarte para que te sientas mejor.

-Oh…hola doctor- saludo la pequeña con sus ojos bien abiertos y fijos en el rubio.

-Hola Emily, un gusto conocerte- le dijo John con una simpática sonrisa, a la vez que le daba un beso en una mano, causando la risa de la pequeña- Mycroft ¿podemos hablar afuera?

El mencionado asintió, mientras dejaba a su hija de vuelta en la cama y Anthea, que se había mantenido en silencio cerca de la ventana volvía a acercarse con un libro en sus manos.

Una vez en la sala, los hombres se sentaron cada uno en un sillón, y se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos.

-Inesperado ¿verdad?- finalmente fue Mycroft quien rompió el silencio.

-Bastante pero, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- exclamo el rubio, aunque al ver la ceja alzada del político se apresuro en agregar- digo, no es que estés obligado a hacerlo pero-

-Es por precaución- lo interrumpió Mycroft- por culpa de mi trabajo estoy permanentemente expuesto a muchos riesgos y no quiero que le pase algo, si las personas equivocadas se enteran de su existencia podrían tratar de llegar a mí a través de ella, y como comprenderás no voy a permitir eso. Así que no puedes decir nada John ¿entiendes?

El doctor no pudo evitar estremecerse después de escuchar la explicación del mayor de los Holmes, que a pesar de haber utilizado un tono totalmente neutro, dejaba entrever una clara amenaza en su mirada, augurando un final para nada feliz contra quien sea que intente hacerle daño a su hija.

-Por supuesto que no diré nada Mycroft, no te preocupes- se apresuro a decir John, con la esperanza de que el político dejara de verlo de manera tan amenazante.

-Muy bien. Ahora ¿podrías revisarla?

-Claro que- en ese momento recordó algo muy importante- no tengo mi maletín con mis cosas, está en Baker Street…

Aunque apenas termino de hablar la puerta del departamento se abrió, dando paso a un hombre joven vestido con traje y que en sus manos llevaba el dichoso maletín.

"_Que eficaces"_- Gracias.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su teléfono sonó indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

"**Dale mis saludos a mi sobrina"- SH.**

-¿Sherlock?- le pregunto Mycroft al ver al doctor revisando su celular.

-SÍ, le manda saludos a Emily.

-Mmm…hace tiempo que no se ven, mi hija a estado preguntando cuando la va a visitar- no sabía si era su imaginación, pero le pareció distinguir un ligero tono de reproche en la voz del político.

-¿Y por qué no llevas tu a Emily el 221B?-pregunto John curioso.

-¿Con todos los experimentos peligrosos y partes de cadáveres por todo el lugar? ¿Enserio esperas que la lleve John?- Mycroft lo miraba con una ceja alzada, totalmente escéptico.

-De acuerdo, veo tu punto- respondió el doctor sintiéndose algo tonto por no haber recordado ese "pequeño detalle". Definitivamente el 221B no era lugar para una niña- Entonces, ¿vamos a verla?

- Cierto, mejor volvamos.

Y poniéndose de pie, los dos hombres se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña.


End file.
